Take Me
by StrawberrySakuraChan
Summary: [ SakuLee ] After dating for more than 2 years, are they ready ?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sadly.T.T**

First time writing an M rated :O I am a noob, do not blame me if it sucks, I just thought I'd try it out. You don't have to review, or read if you think it sucks.

* * *

A boy stood alone on the bridge between Konoha's hospital and training area watching the rainfall softly. His hair and clothes now drenched in the cold tears from the sky, although the heat kept him warm. Lee's attention was pointed at the water, the reaction of the water falling onto the small lake. Normally, Lee would be training at his usual spot, but today he seemed more relax. Suddenly, a smile was on his face, he was thinking of the only girl that he loved, Sakura Haruno. The pink haired kunoichi with the emerald eyes, the one girl he thought he would never get in his life, and she loved him more than anything.

" Sakura..." he sighed as the rain fell harder.

" Yes?" A sweet voice behind him responded. Lee turned to see Sakura standing behind him, also drenched from the rain. " I knew I'd find you here"

" Oh, hey!" Lee said as she moved closer to him. She cutely put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Lee's arms moved up and down her back, making Sakura's body tingle. A giggle fell out of her mouth as she felt Lee's hands go lower, she broke the kiss and smiled at him. Lee's mind was disappointed that she broke the kiss, hoping they could get back to the kissing later. If not, he would have start kissing her with more force to keep her from stopping.

" So what are you doing here on such a wonderful day, hm?" Sakura asked as she stared into his eyes.

"Nothing special, just thinking" Lee smiled as he pulled Sakura closer to his body. Sakura ran her fingers through his wet thick hair,

" About what, hm?" her body moved closer to his as she spoke.

" What else?" Lee kissed her forehead gently; " You" Sakura blushed as he started to kiss her neck. His arms held her back as he dug into her neck, leaving little marks behind. Sakura couldn't help but to let out a soft moan, she was embarrassed at herself. " I've never let a moan out, but Lee has never been so … arousing … I wonder what got into him …" Sakura thought. The small moan drove Lee even more insane, and also made a bulge in his pants. His mind shot up, " Did it just…? Oh god I hope she doesn't think I'm a horny bastard or anything …" He thought to himself. Suddenly, Sakura slowly moved her hand lower, and lower until she felt Lee's bulge. Her hands started to move up and down as he continued to kiss her neck. Lee had the urge to do things to Sakura he never thought of doing before. Sakura stopped her hands, " Mmm… Lee… we can't do this here…lets go home…" Lee sighed and picked Sakura off her feet.

"Okay, okay." Lee said as he began to walk.

" It's only a few minutes away Lee, I'm sure you can last!" Sakura said as she brushed her hand against his cheek.

When they arrived at Lee's doorstep, he rushed to get his keys. He jammed the key into the hole and opened the door, pulling Sakura with him into his room. Lee sat Sakura on his bed and shut the door behind him. He looked behind his shoulder to see Sakura waiting for him.

" Lee-kun, don't tell me you're too tired to continue, ne?" Sakura said as she giggled.

" Not at all" Lee walked to his bed and began to passionately kissed Sakura on the bed. His hands found their way to Sakura's blouse, slowly unbuttoning her shirt. She slipped off the shirt started to unbuckle Lee's belt on her own with no difficulty. His wet pants fell to the ground. The kiss stopped as Sakura put her hand over his mouth.

" You, shirt off." She said vaguely.

"Do I have to?" Lee complained.

"If you don't," Sakura smirked, "I'll put all my clothes back on"

"Man, okay." Lee slipped off his black drenched shirt and placed it on the ground. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at Lee's body. He had perfectly carved muscles on his chest, his abs were perfectly shaped. "Would you stop staring? It's kind of embarrassing…" Lee nervously said as he scratched the back of his neck.

" Sorry, Lee. I just, didn't know you worked out that hard…" Her eyes traced every inch of his muscles.

"Well now that I took my shirt off, YOU take your skirt off." Lee said as he crossed his arms. Sakura got up in front of him and slipped off her skirt. His eyes saw Sakura's perfectly toned body, her beautiful curves, and her creamy skin tone. Lee placed his hands on her back, kissing her softly from her lips, down to her chest. He unclipped her bra, and pulled it off her body. It revealed her breasts, to him they were perfect. " If he took off my bra, that means his boxers have to be off too." Sakura thought to herself. As they continued kissing, Lee felt Sakura's hands start to pull on his boxers. His bulge was back, and bigger than before. She quickly pulled off his boxers and rubbed his manhood, up and down her hands slowly went. Lee pulled off her underwear and laid her down on the bed, he slid his hands down to her lower area. At first, he rubbed her until she was wet enough. Sakura let out a louder moan than before, making Lee's mind go insane once again. His fingers, drenched with her juices, he stuck in two of his fingers in her.

" Oh LEE!" she screamed out as he shoved his fingers in and out of her. Lee lowered himself; he started to lick her juices off of her. Sakura moaned as she left his tongue go inside of her. Lee got up and smiled.

" Mmm…strawberry." He wiped his mouth and smirked. Sakura had her back arched and her hands holding her legs open. Lee hovered over her, his hands on both sides of her head.

" Lee… I want you to …" Sakura said softly. " I WANT YOU TO TAKE ME! MAKE ME YOURS FOR GOOD!" Her volume went louder, Lee smiled and nodded, he began to kiss her passionately again. Until out of nowhere, he entered her with a big thrust.

" OH!" Sakura screamed out, he began to thrust back and forth, hearing Sakura moan or pant in everyone of them. Her moans drove Lee to go faster, he grunted as his speed rose. Until the one last thrust, Lee and Sakura has both reached their climax. They both lay on top of each other breathing heavily. They both go up to go under the covers; Sakura lay on his chest as they both slept peacefully.

"I love you Lee." Sakura whispered.

" I love you too, Sakura. More than anything in the world…"

* * *

Read and Review... or not :P 


End file.
